Queen Amidala: The Chosen
by Greazyballin456
Summary: Padme Amidala is chosen by Force to continue living and is sent to the world of Planetos.
1. Prologue

The Force is an entity that surrounds and binds us all. Laying unconscious after her young Jedi turned sith "Anakin Skywalker" choked her out was Padme Amidala. It is here the force intervenes with her fate.

The Force has decided that she has value elsewhere. Specifically, the world of Planetos.

But not without gifts, she was gifted 10 years off her life as well as the gift of force sensitivity. Also, a bag including the pieces and crystal to make a lightsaber.

While there are gifts, negative circumstances are still there. She is heavily pregnant, Experiencing a broken heart, and Alone in a brand new world.

**Padme has entered the world of Planetos.**

**Where will she land? Who will she meet?**

**Find out in Chapter 1 of Queen Amidala : The Chosen **


	2. Body & Mind

"Anakin!!!!" Padme screams out anguish

"Mam, we need you calm down and push, the baby is coming, " The midwife says

For a few moments everything in the room begins to shake and the baby is born. The midwife passes the baby to her assistant before checking on Padme.

"Wait! Mam, there is another baby, we're going to need you to push a few more times." The midwife announces

For another instance the room shakes uncontrollably and the second baby is born. The midwife then passes that baby to the assistant and hands Padme her firstborn.

"It's a boy, " The midwife says

Padme reaches out for her baby and names him luke. Then, Padme is handed her second-born.

"It's a girl, " The midwife informed

She reaches out her baby and names her Leia.

She then begins to drift to sleep holding both her babies protectively reminiscing about her love and what the future may hold.

**Padme's Mindscape**

Padmé wanders the brazen halls of her old home when she comes across a balcony. It was the same one she had married Anakin on. But saw a female figure standing there only to turn around and reveal it was her.

"Hello, Ms. Amidala it's nice to finally meet you,"

The stranger says

"Who are you, " she questions

"To put it simply, I am an embodiment of the force, " The stranger responds

"The force? Why are you here and why do you look like me? Padme asked

"This is how you were supposed to look when you die. The entity states

"Die?!, When and how?" Padme demanded

" Actually not too long ago, were supposed to die of a broken heart, " The entity

"Anakin, " Padme says softly

"Precisely, your lover was prophesied as the one who would bring balance to the force and he will but you have been chosen for another task suited for you and your specific skillset. You have been sent to a world void of knowledge of the force.

Only you and those you tell will have this knowledge." The entity elaborates

"Why me, surely there were better candidates for this, right? " She asks

"Wrong!" The entity booms

"Though being previously unconnected you have an extensive knowledge the of the force how to use it and it's abilities, and because of who you are. Not only were you a queen, but you are wise, helpful,

And a true diplomat looking for peace but willing to result to action if needed." The entity confides

The room begins to shake out of nowhere

"It looks like our time is up, soon you will wake up to your babes and Who it is that has been taking care of you," The entity explains

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" Padmé asked

"Probably not, this was a one-time thing but remember that the force will always be with you and your descendants for all time. Trust in yourself and may the force be with you, Padme Amidala."

"May the force be with you, " She replies before she wakes up.

**Padmé now lives in another world. Who will she meet? Who will she ally with? How far will she go for her family? Find out in the next chapter of Queen Amidala: The Chosen.**


	3. Tyrells of Highgarden

This story takes place after the events of 6x10 of GOT. Both Margaery and Tommen are dead, Daenerys is crossing the narrow sea, and the Starks have retaken Winterfell.

Lady Olena had a devastating week. She made the travel from Highgarden to Kings Landing to see her grandchildren. Only to learn of their deaths along with those of her son, and the high Sparrow

Immediately, she leaves King's Landing and heads back to Highgarden. On the way home, she receives a missive from the midwife who had helped deliver many of the children born to House Tyrell. The contents told of a young Brown-haired female, and clearly of noble birth had given birth at Highgarden after being found in the garden only hours earlier.

"Hmmm, Young, Pregnant, and of noble birth. That doesn't add up quite correctly. I guess I'll have to meet this young lady for myself, " Lady Olenna says to herself.

Meanwhile, at Highgarden Padme wakes up from her slumber. She softly lays luke and Leia down and checks to make sure that they are sleeping before she checks the wardrobe, for something to wear. She comes across a peach strapless dress and reaches for it.

Suddenly, she's jolted through the memories of Margaery Tyrell. Through this, she learns that Margaery was a Queen who had recently died and Highgarden was her home.

After she puts the dress on she lets her hair down, then leaves the room to explore and learn the layout of the castle as well as find texts and maps to study the land and its inhabitants.

Padme has felt the presence of Margaery at Highgarden. Olenna knows there is something fishy going on. Padme has become personally involved with the Tyrells. How will all of this affect the Game Of Thrones? Find out in the next chapter of Queen Amidala : The Chosen.


	4. Confrontation

It was a fairly simple couple of days until the Queen of Thorns arrived. During that time, Padme had been tending to her children and learning about the history of the seven kingdoms, specifically The Reach.

Padmé decided to make her mark by creating her own house, she kept her married last name and used her regal name and the symbol of the royal house of Naboo . She would be known as Padme Amidala-Skywalker of House Amidala, and she adopted the saying " May the force be with you," as a show of her brand new connection to the force.

She brushed up on the politics of Westeros and found that the seven kingdoms were in turmoil. The Reach had just lost the future of their leading house, The Vale and North were working together, The Riverlands and Stormlands were unstable, and the Crown and Westerlands were fully controlled l Lannisters.

When Lady Olenna finally made it back to Highgarden, she made her way to the garden and had one of the servants retrieve Padme.

"May I present Lady Olenna of House Tyrell," the servant said

"Well, aren't you a pretty, young thing," Lady Olenna began .

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Lady Olenna, I've read and heard many a great many things about you, I also wanted to offer my condolences for your losses,"Padmé responds sincerely

"But I also wish to make an alliance of sorts," Padmé confides

"For What?" Lady Olenna asks

"The seven kingdoms are in turmoil and it is more opportunistic now than ever, while your plan to put House Tyrell on the iron throne was greatly maneuvered it now leaves the Reach as another enemy of House Lannister. But, the good thing is that we are not alone in this. Dorne is in the same boat, and the Stormlands have no allegiance to iron throne anymore since the Baratheons are no more. There are many opportunities at your fingertips." Padmé explains

"So what's in it for you? Lady Olenna asks suspiciously

"I wish to be your heir, your future was stolen when your grandchildren died and revenge can be arranged, if you just support me as I take reign of this situation," Padmé answers

The Queen of thorns went over her choices in her head before before summoning her Maester and giving him the ok to summon the banners.


	5. Welcome to Dorne

It's been a productive couple of weeks since Padme and Lady Olenna's first meeting and they've gotten along really well. Their newest plan has sent them on their newest adventure.

Lady Olenna went to Dorne and successfully made an ally of the Dornish. Per Padme's plan the forces of the Reach have gathered at Oldtown. From there, they'll make their way to the bay of whispering sound. Where the ships of the Redwyne Fleet will be waiting for boarding.

Padme makes a strategic move and leaves Luke and Leia at Sunspear for the time being.

"I expect that my children will be well taken care of while I am away, " Padme inquires of the Dornish Matriarch.

"Yes, they will. They will be treated as honored guests and provided with the best that can be offered, " Ellaria Sand Replied

"Good, now that our alliance is assured call all of your banners and have them gather here." Padme says

"May I ask why Lady Amidala?" Ellaria asks

" it's simple really, with our new alliance the forces of the Reach and Dorne will storm and take every keep of the Stormlands bringing them into our alliance starting with Storm's End." Padme explained

Padme explains how she will personally meet with each Lord of the Stormlands beforehand and try a more diplomatic approach before the armies showed up on their doorstep.


	6. Lords and Ladies

**_Sorry guys with school and other activities I haven't been able to write as often. I hope to write from different perspectives and write more adventurous stories. But for now, I hope you all enjoy this._**

The days had been busy for Padme. Planning diplomatic solutions and aggressive as the Dornish army gathered at Sunspear and the Reach army rode the summer sea to Suspear.

She had specifically chosen this morning to take off for herself. She sat in the middle of the room and meditated. In no time she was feeling her connection to the force. She broke her meditation to grab a bowl of oranges and apple she had brought with her.

One by one she practiced lifting the fruit until all the fruit were circled around her and rotating in the air.

(Being recently introduced to the force helped, unlike most force sensitives who are born with the force Padmé wasn't causing her connection to the force to be like a bottle with a switch on it, able to not only turn it on and off at will, but let the energy bottle up to perform more strenuous tasks.)

She calmly set the fruits back in the bowl, stood up, and searched the closet for an outfit of blue. She eventually came across a blue set of dornish silks and put them on.

She left the room and wandered the halls until she reached the great hall. Inside waited the lords of Dorne and the Reach.

"Hello there, My lords and Ladies it's nice to finally meet you all," Padme said after she force pushed the doors open.

"And you are, young lady?" a random lord asked.

" I am the reason you all are here today, for too long have you all dealt with the oppression the lannisters. But no more, with this alliance, we have secured the southernmost end of Westeros. And soon I will be heading out to negotiate with the lords of the Stormlands." Padme introduces

Suddenly the room erupts with disagreement.

"Silence!!!" Padme projects her voice throughout the hall.

"You all dare question my plan?, the Lannisters would run you through with no problems just as they did Queen Margaery and Oberyn Martell." Padme asserts passionately.

At the mention of the former Queen and the red viper the room stiffens and falls silent.

"Now back to the plan, Our first priorities will be the isles of Estermont and Tarth. Lady Olenna and the sand snakes will be meeting with the Lords of Greenstone and Mistwood , while I travel to the Sapphire isle of Tarth and then onto Bronzegate . If these negotiations go smoothly we will dock the islands, the same goes for if they don't, just a lot more violent." Padme Finished

Most of the Lords and ladies in the room are now listening intently while some just kept on snickering.

"With that, this meeting is adjourned, we will be sending out new information when these goals are met. Thank you all for attending and I wish you all well in the battles to come," Padmé Finished

She left the Great hall and headed back to her room to prepare for the ship ride to come.


	7. A Lioness Rages

Cersei Lannister was to put it simply not having a good day. She had news of strange meetings and rebellions against the crown coming in.

"So you mean to tell me that that whore Sansa Stark and her bastard brother have taken back Winterfell!!!" Cersei cursed loudly at the Maester.

"Yes, your grace that is the news of North. They have The Vale as allies, Wildlings, and possibly the Riverlands by blood." Maester Qyburn relayed.

"What about the old crone and the dornish wench? What are they up to now?" Cersei says with spite.

"Well as expected, Lady Olenna returned home and has withdrawn the Reaches support of the crown. An informant reached out to me informing me that the banners of the Reach were being gathered. The same is happening in Dorne. It seems an alliance of sorts has been made." Master Qyburn informed with suspicion.

"Damn it!! Damn it all!!!" Cersei rages

She takes a few deep breaths before attempting to continue the conversation.

" Starks to the North, Martells to the south, and Tyrells to the West, am I correct? She asks mockingly

Entirely your grace, but there is the Targaryen girl, she sails east with 18,000 Unsullied, 100,000 Dothraki savages, over 100 Greyjoy ships and Three fully grown dragons." Qyburn adds

"Traitors, all of them! We will show them how dangerous it is when a lioness bears her claws. Contact Euron Greyjoy and get him here immediately, make sure he avoids the Redwyne fleet completely. Also gather all the gold you can and hire the entirety of the Golden Company. Cersei Commands

"But your grace, the crown is already…" Qyburn starts

"Nobody gives a damn!! Just do it!" Cersei yells at Qyburn

Qyburn exits the room and leaves Cersei to her own accords as she slowly sipped a glass of wine.


	8. Lost at sea

The ship-ride from Sunspear to the isles of Tarth was traumatic to say the least. It was the middle of night when a terrible storm broke out. Padmé left the bed to check the upper deck before the ship was suddenly torn apart and she was sent flying off deck into the frigid waters of the narrow sea. She stayed conscious and afloat for a bit, but the Storm was too wild. In a last minute effort she accidentally sent out a cry for help in the force.

…

Meanwhile, Daenerys Stormborn is jolted awake by a force unknown. Almost like instinct she runs to the deck of the ship and calls out to her children.

"Drogon, Viserion, Rhaegal!" She called out

They all responded with deafening roars as Drogon leveled with the ship, she climbed the largest of her children and took off before anyone got the chance to stop her.

Flying through the earth-shattering sounds of thunder, Daenerys seemed unfazed by the storm and rain until she saw a young woman unconscious and floating amongst the wreckage of a ship. Drogon swooped down low and picked the young woman out of the water per Daenerys's order's and carries her back to the ship.

Their arrivals at the ships were symbolized by the flapping of wings and loud roars. It wasn't long before she stumbled as she dismounted Drogon.

"Help her," Daenerys says softly before she passes out leaving her advisors in a panic.

Both women are immediately taken below deck and given medical treatment.

Padme wakes up hours later startled only to find herself in an unfamiliar bed. She looks through the cracked door of her room and sees a young woman: Fair skinned, silver hair, violet eyes. Then she sees two other people in the hallway- a dark-skinned woman and a male dwarf – and listens in on their conversation.

"Tyrion, do you know who she is or where she came from?" Daenerys asked

"I can tell you somethings but not everything. She is clearly from Westeros, she has the looks of a highborn Lady, but of whom I do not know, she is most likely from the south since she has the basic andal look. That's all I can really tell you with what little we have…" Tyrion says before he is startled by Padmé standing at the door.

"I believe I can fill those gaps for you , I am Padmé Amidala of House Skywalker, heir to of Highgarden , I'm actually supposed to be docking the isle of Tarth by now." Padme explained

" But that's all the way in the Stormlands, why would you be so far from home? Daenerys asked

"I take you haven't been informed of the current state of Westeros. Have you? Padme asks

The look on their faces tell her all she needs to know as she starts to go over the most recent developments of Westeros.

They all have different reactions to the news. Tyrion grows paler and paler by the second. Missandei is indifferent, and Daenerys has a very stoic look on her face.

"But that's what's going on, any questions? She asks sarcastically

"None, well I have an offer to make. Since the majority of your fighting force is Dothraki they can be stationed in the Reach to roam the grasslands, you can take the unsullied and dock at Dragonstone, but all of that is later. For now I have a favor to ask of you Daenerys. If you could give me a ride to Tarth I will put in a good word with the alliance and you'll be a step closer to being queen.

It takes Daenerys a second before she decides.

"I accept," Daenerys says

"But your grace," Tyrion starts

"Not now, Tyrion. This is one of the only other offers at an alliance in Westeros I may get and I will take it." Daenerys states boldly

Daenerys grabs Padme's hard and pulls her towards the upper deck.

"I'll see you to your destination safely, but first I would like you to meet my children,"


	9. The Pull

Flying was a normal thing to Padmé. Of all the flying vehicles she had the chance to fly on none could top riding a dragon. Padme tried to remember the last time she had as much fun as she was having now. With being Queen and the clone wars going on there was always so much work that she never really got a chance to have fun like this.

It wasn't long before the isle of Tarth came into view. Daenerys had long since gone back to her ship, leaving Padme to ride Viserion. By herself. As she landed Viserion she noticed how controversial dragon riding was. It was fun, but it also garnered a lot of attention from people watching from below.

The greeting was interesting considering she climbed off the back of a dragon. She walked from the spot where she dismounted Viserion and towards the keep, where she was greeted pleasantly.

" It's very nice to see that you've finally made it here, Lady …." Lord Tarth paused not remembering her name.

"Amidala," Padmé Stepped in. "It's very nice to see you as well Lord Tarth. I expect that you've read the terms sent to you beforehand, " Padme said kindly as they walked the corridor of the keep.

Lord Tarth followed suit and pledged himself to the allegiance. Padme split up the northern and half of the Stormlands after the forces of of the Reach a Dorne docked the islands of Tarth and Estermont. When flying over the ruins of Summerhall she felt a pull in the force. It was a life force similar to that of the dragon she was riding. Yet, much smaller than that of the dragon she was riding.

She dismounted Viserion and began to wander the ruins of Summerhall.


	10. The Wildest Wolf

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating quicker, had writers block but I'm back now, Hope you enjoy this**.

* * *

As Padme walks around she finally reaches the top room of the castle. The door is shut but she feels the difference between this one and all of the others. When she enters she sees that like the rest of the castle it is charred. But what stands out is the wooden table in the center with two Dragon eggs on it.

Underneath was a letter. It read " If you are reading this it is likely that my attempt at hatching these eggs failed. There is a prophecy called " The prince who is promised," but what many don't understand is that the pronoun used can go both ways. For this purpose, I wedded my children Aerys and Rhaella. Their sister in law, Jenny of Oldstones knew a woods witch who predicted that the proposed child would be born to them. Behind the bookshelf are old documents about the prophecy and treasures lost to history,"

Padmé used the force to move the bookshelf and began to read the labels. There were many things from Valyrian steel weaponry to how Valyrian castles are made. Padmé decide to leave the information there and only take the crown full of rubies labeled Aegon l. She lets her hair down and puts the crown on before she braided her hair around the metal only showing the rubies and then heads into the forest.

The forest is a quiet place so she decided to meditate. Not even a couple minutes in she hears unpleasant screams and stops immediately. She sprints over to the area quickly and is flabbergasted by what she sees. She climbs the tree only to see 10 grown men big and small surround a young boy and not far from him is a female face doing in a puddle of blood along with a large wolf battered and stabbed.

"Listen here boy, you can come with us willingly or we could kill you and make a coat out of your wolf," one of the men threatens

The boy though visibly scared steels himself to speak.

"No!" The boy yells

All of the men laugh before turning back serious.

"You're gonna seriously regret that choice boy," one man says as attempts to grab the boy by the hair.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Padmé sings as drops down from her spot in the tree.

"Who are you, Lady?" One of the men asks surprised

"You don't need that boy or his wolf, and it's time for you to leave ." Padme says trying to use the Jedi mind trick

The men stand there for a moment before they start laughing.

"You don't need that boy or his ,and it's time for you to leave. This time Padme uses her regal voice and it projects much differently than the first time. 3/4 of the men leave, but 2 remain.

"You bitch, what did you do?" one of the 2 says.

Padme wasted no time in using the force to knock the men out by banging their heads together.

She rushed over to the boy and started a conversation with him.

"Hi, I'm Padme. What's your name?"

"Rickon, " the boy says shyly

"You're from the north aren't you, "

"No," Rickon lies

"You don't need to lie to me, I can tell by your name, Hair, clothes and the direwolf lying over there. I've been able to tell since I first saw you" Padme admits

Padme can see the fear in his eyes, so she decides to reinsure him she is on his side. Padme has a hunch and gets up and walks over to Rickon's Direwolf Shaggydog, sits down and places her hand on him. She can feel all of his injuries go away until he wakes up and licks her.

To say Rickon was surprised was an understatement. He was in complete and utter shock. This woman who couldn't be too much older than him just saved him and healed Shaggydog. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug as he started crying.

"I'm sorry," Padme says

"Sorry? What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong." Rickon says looking confused

"Your friend is gone, there's nothing I can do to help her," Padme says sincerely

Rickon takes a moment to process, before he starts crying again

"Can we at least make her a funeral pyre, I think she would like that," Rickon asks

"That shouldn't be too hard little man," Padme jokes

"I'm not little!!" Rickon whines

Padme, Rickon, and Shaggydog each help carry Osha back to Summerhall and collect materials needed for the funeral pyre. Padme had sent Daenerys an invite, so it was no surprise to her when Danny arrived on the back of Drogon with Rhaegal tagging along, but it was for Rickon. He was frightened and amazed at the same time.

When Padme introduced Daenarys to Rickon the mood fell for a moment but picked up since Padme had already told Dany his story and she couldn't help but relate.

"Stark, as in Eddard Stark? Dany asks

"Yes, he was my father," Rickon answered

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, I wish it was on better circumstances though," Dany said sincerely

"I believe all of us do," Padme chimes in

Padme picks up the chest, hands it to Rickon and tells him to put the eggs on the pyre. When he gets back to safe positioning Dany gives him the honor of lighting the pyre.

"Dracarys," He says , the word and language foreign on his tongue

Drogon lets out a torrent of flame on the funeral pyre and as the time passes all three dragons let out tremendous roars and the red comet fell from the sky.

They all ended up falling asleep, but two woke up to unfamiliar noises and the other was just elated. But they all saw the same thing. Two baby dragons Sitting curled up in Rickon's lap.

* * *

_**Just to clarify, Rickon, Osha, and Shaggydog never got captured and kept moving south. Osha died a warriors death.**_

* * *

**Rickon's allegiance wavers. Will he stay with his Savior or will he go back home? Find out next time. ****In the newest chapter of Queen Amidala: The Chosen **


	11. Home is where the roots don’t lay

_**All suggestions and reviews are welcome, I'll try to add more dialogue next chapter, but for now I hope you enjoy! - grezyballin456**_

* * *

Sansa Stark knew her happiness couldn't last long before trouble started brewing for the thousandth time in the last few years. She and Jon had managed to take Winterfell from the Boltons not too long ago. Since then she's been mostly advising Jon in the politics of the North.(not that he was listening)

But today was different. She received three ravens in the matter of hours. The first carried from the Night' watch. She was tempted to give it to Jon but chose not to. The second held a foreign crest, but was carried by a Direwolf leading to her to open it immediately. The third held a crest that she hated just as much as the Bolton's or Lannisters.

Each letter brought out different emotions in Sansa. She was ecstatic when she learned where her siblings were but it was their circumstances that shocked and worried her. Things didn't add up like they were supposed to. So she went to Jon to see if he knew anything.

" Theon told me that he didn't kill Bran and Rickon but it doesn't make sense. They must've left Winterfell together, so why is Bran coming from beyond the wall? And not only that but Rickon was just found in the Stormlands." Sansa rambled as she kept thinking.

"We'll just have to wait and ask them when they get here." Jon said calmly. He then began to rise and leave before Sansa stopped him.

"Wait there is one more thing," Sansa said as she passed Jon the letter from the Frey's. Jon read it aloud.

* * *

" Born and raised in the North, I am the she-wolf. Witness of father's death the city I fled, cupbearer of Tywin Lannister I was at HarrenHal no less, Escorted by the hound I witnessed the Red Wedding, my closest pack members snuffed out in an instant all before I could say hello. From the Twins to the Vale and the Vale to Bravos. I became no one, but no one is not who I am. I am now home to make my enemies pay starting with old Walder. Winter came for House Frey.

-A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell

* * *

"Well? What do you think of it?" Santa said looking at Jon intensely?

"It sounds like our little sister has had quite the adventure during the last few years," Jon says smirking a bit before turning and exiting the room leaving Sansa to her own devices.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island of Dragonstone Padmé was in the middle of meditation . It was only hours ago that she wrote to Winterfell to see who would answer. The rumors circled of the new King in the North, but it was better for her to not take chances that weren't necessary.

With the Reach, Dorne, and the Stormlands under the same alliance the next move needed to be calculated carefully. The Lannisters held not only influence in the Westerlands, but in the crown lands too. The Riverlands are in chaos under Lannisters occupation, so the next move would make or break the entire operation.

But that was the least of her worries for now. As a queen she had long since been taught to read the signs, especially body language and that only heightened when she became force sensitive. It only took her one night to realize that Rickon had abandonment issues. She realized not too far down the line of his story that everyone who should've meant something had left him except Shaggydog and Osha, but now she was gone too.

Rickon trusted no one but her, and in turn she began training him personally . Academically, she started with the history of the North and who his family was. Physically, they ran laps and she started with the basics of hand to hand combat. Socially, she had to force him to eat and sit like any noble would.

A week had went by when the letter sent to returned with an invitation to a meeting in a month's time.

* * *

**The Westerlands or The Riverlands, Which will be dealt with first? Find out next time in the newest chapter of Queen Amidala : The Chosen **


	12. Briefing

* * *

It didn't take long for Padme to put the next part of her plans into action. The alliance in place held together the sandy desert of Dorne, The thundered Stormlands, and The fertile Reach. The Starks held the frozen North and the mountainous Vale. The politics weren't that hard to get a hold on, so she started where she could. The seven kingdoms of Westeros consisted of 9 regions. Two of which were still under Lannister Occupation. Hence, the reason a small council was being held. Almost every Major house had a representative present

"Hello, Lords and Lady's there have been new developments in our plans, due to the recent finding of Rickon Stark and The invitation to Winterfell we will be shifting our focus to the Westerlands and Riverlands."

"Any suggestions?" Padme asked

"We could sail the fleet to Lannisport and have the takeover start there." Yara suggests

"We could also have ground forces start to move in on the Riverlands," Tyrion added

"Speaking of the Riverlands, my little birds have whispered about the shortcomings of the Frey's. Apparently someone's killed them all them all and left a message ." Varys entered

"Good Riddance, they were an unpleasant bunch . They

deserve it especially after what they did to the Starks," Lady Olenna intruded

"All of them?" Tyrion asked turning to Varys for reassurance

"All of them I am afraid, Lord Tyrion" Varys said solemnly like always

"Do you know who it was? Tyrion asked%

The short silence in the room was prominent. Half the room looked solemn while the other looked confused.

"What happened?" Daenerys asked obliviously

"Well for those of you who don't know "The Red Wedding" is a very recent event in Westerosi history. Planned by my Father it was a planned execution of Starks, their loyal bannermen, and allies. The , Bolton's and Frey's betrayed and killed their liege lords, Robb Stark and Edmure Tully." Tyrion explained with a look of shame and regret.

"What about mother?" Rickon asked strainingly. Anyone with enough common sense could tell that family was a sensitive topic for the boy. Though he didn't have many memories of them he said still knew that he loved them.

"You're mother was there, she died too," Tyrion answered blatantly

Suddenly the aura of the room shifted to become depressingly heavy and the topic of conversation changed.

"Okay enough of that, there is another reason I have gathered you all here today. For this new system to work a new system has to be put in. You all have been following the Hereditary monarchy type system where the crown goes from family member to family member, but that has caused civil unrest amongst the nobles leading to war far too often.

So we'll be switching to a simpler way of rule. For each region of Westeros, a King or Queen from each major house shall rule as was such in the days before Aegon the first. Comprised of the smaller houses(Bannermen) will be a group called the Senate, their job is to check the power of their monarchs." Padme explained carefully

" In all my years have I never heard such a great proposal, I for one offer my support," Lady Olenna said

The room erupted in support and just like that the meeting came to an end.


	13. The Dragonfire churns

**_Daenerys_**

* * *

Daenerys was many things, but she knew when to sit back and listen and she did just that. Padme Amidala was an enigma if she hadn't befriended her beforehand. Daenerys might have lashed out at her during the meeting, but everything she was saying made sense. While they had been at Dragonstone when she wasn't busy she was reading on her family's history and it served a cold hard truth about her family.

They were never meant to be good rulers, though some people like King Jahaerys and Queen Alysanne were just rulers and ruled in peace. There were too many bad examples of Targaryen rulers. Her father was one to boast. Her brother Viserys always made it seem as if their brothers was a Saint, but that was one side of the story. When Padme introduced her to Rickon Stark she took it upon herself, to learn the most recent history about the Starks and it filled a lot in for her.

What her father did matched everyone's perception of him, while what she read of her brother Rhaegar didn't match at all. From Ser Barristan had long since told her what her brother was like and who was she to doubt him, especially when he served her family loyally and died in service of her. So, one day she approached the Queen of thorns.

"Lady Olenna, how are you today?" Daenerys greets

"I've had better days, sweet girl. Now tell me why've you sought out an old lady like me, " Lady Olenna responded able to tell there was something troubling her.

"I've been reading up on my family history with the Starks and there's something not right about it."

"Well pray tell, what do you need from me?" Lady Olenna asked

"Well, since you're the lady of the Reach I was hoping you could send a message to Oldtown for all records pertaining my brother Rhaegar." Daenerys answered

"I will send the missive for them to gather the information but such sensitive information cannot be spared such trip where it can be lost, so you will have to go yourself or send a representative." Lady Olenna explained

"Thank you so much, Lady Olenna your kindness will not be forgotten," Daenerys said happily while she beamed like the sun.

* * *

**This is a test run for new style of writing, lemme know if you like or not. These type of chapter will pertain to mostly one character. So plz review.**


	14. Dany meets Sam

The next week went by fairly quickly as Daenerys was occupied with political maters. The accounts of who her brother was reigned strongly in her mind while plans for the invasions of the River and Westerlands were being drawn up by her small council. So she spent the time with her dragon's testing out the new saddles Padme suggested.

Her trips took her from Dragonstone all the way to The Wall and eventually to the outskirts of Oldtown where she left Drogon before entering the city with her escort Samwell Tarly.

"So what is the firstborn son of a noble house doing here in Oldtown learning to be a maester?" Daenarys asked while they walked through the city to The Citadel.

"My father actually sent me to the Wall, but I was sent here after Maester Aemon's death." Samwell confessed.

"Aemon is a Targaryen name, and there are no more Targaryens left besides myself, so who are you talking about? Daenarys questioned seriously

" You wouldn't know him but he was your great uncle, the older brother to your father's father. He spoke of you fondly, you know? The story of your adventures and your dragons were really something to him," Samwell said admiringly as he continued his stories about Maester Aemon.

By the time they reached the Library where the information on Rhaegar was collected there was no tension between the two. Dany had even felt comfortable enough to tell him about her adventures throughout essos or at least the more eventful parts of it.

Samwell had beforehand read through the scrolls to find information that was of importance or might be of relevance to Daenerys and he had found what he had been looking for. A scroll that was purposefully hidden was revealed. A scroll containing the annulment of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen, only to find next the marriage contract between none other than Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Sam was shaken at this news and was forced into a dilemma before putting the scrolls back where he found them.

"You finding anything on what you were looking for?" Samwell asked

"Nothing I didn't already know , Sir Barristan and Viserys told me plenty of my brother. Of course I only listened to Sir Barristan since Viserys was only a kid but from what I'm reading they're saying Rhaegar went from a saint to a rapist and the war started but that doesn't make sense ." Dany ranted frustratedly

"Well your father's actions earned him the title the Mad king and his enemies may have held your brother to the same standards, but there is something I thought you should see your grace," Samwell suggests

Sam grabs the scrolls from their hiding place and hands them to Daenerys in a calm manner and begins to explain what they are.

"Before we start do you know who Elia Martell was?" Samwell inquires

"Yes, she was Rhaegar's wife from Dorne, Elia of House Martell, Sir Barristan spoke volumes of her kindness, beauty, and Wit." Daenerys answers

"Well this first contract is a marriage annulment between them and it is signed by both parties during the time Lyanna Stark was kidnapped. The second is a marriage contract between none other than Rhaegar and Lyanna very soon after." Sam explains

"What assumptions are you making,"Dany gasps

She reads over the documents several times repeatedly before the realization settled in and she turned to Samwell and spoke.

"My brother never kidnapped or raped Lyanna, they ran away together and got married with the consent of his former wife, so why did they say he kidnapped and raped her, who started such a rumor?" Dany spoke softly

She could understand why they would do it, but why did it escalate so badly. To the point her family was rendered near extinct and the Targaryen overthrown, but then she realized this union was made in secret because it couldn't have been public.

"Samwell, I appreciate you sharing these with me but they must stay between us, no one is to know of this, is that understood?" Dany asked

"Yes, your grace," Samwell answered

With that Daenerys left Oldtown on the back of Drogon, angered yet mindful of her situation, Westeros's situation, her family's situation as well as her own.

**_Sorry for taking so long to update guys I was stuck on a writer's block. If any of you wanna help move this story along I wouldn't mind the help. Thx for reading guys_**


End file.
